


The First Time

by CheshireSaxon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Stiles doesn't feel entirely comfortable with Derek's new Beta's but that might have something to do with his past with acertain blonde





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had known he was bi since he was 13 years old, he'd ended up googling it rather extensively till he saw the different terms.  
Queer, Polyromantic, Pansexual, Panromantic, Bisexual, Gay. Each were sort of what he thought he was, he liked the definition  
of Pansexual felt it was quite fitting but he really prefered the term 'bisexual' . That and he also figured that everyone knew what  
bisexuality was and wouldn't always ask ' what does Pansexual even mean ?'

His dad found out a year later, freshmen year had just started and Stiles had ordered a gay porno-mag that ended up buried under  
his labtop on his desk. Sheriff Stilinski didn't question, accuse or ask for confirmation he'd simply told Stiles that he loved him no  
matter what and he never needed to hide himself from him. The first year of highschool started with Lydia Martin tearing into  
one shy, blonde Isaac Lahey who promptly made himself quite invisible after Lydia's humilating rejection. It ended as usual  
tied to the hip with Scott and being ignored by Lydia Martin who he promptly declared to be in love with. All honesty Stiles didn't  
know jackshit if he was in the love with the red head, he knew she was brillant and he knew playing love sick teenager wouldn't  
get him any inquires about dating or sexuality till he was ready. That summer Scott found out he was bisexual, his bestfriend was  
definitely confused. Not about liking guys or the terminology that he used, but about why he hadn't told Scott yet. The brunette  
was sad and shocked that Stiles had kept it from him and that Scott had to find out about from an open tab on Stiles' computer. 

Sophmore year started with convincing his best friend that he was a werewolf and the creepy stalkings of twenty-six year old Derek  
Hale, Peter Hale violently coming back to life and Lydia ending up clawed up, bloody and in the hospital. It was also the year  
Derek turned three invisible teens at Beacon Hills Highschool. He started with Isaac, the blonde who disappeared easily, the  
most invisible Lacrosse Player in existence I'm sure. 

Stiles loyalty to his friends made him snap back at Isaac maybe he should've been more understanding but he couldn't not when a  
boy he'd once considered a nice guy, a fellow classmate who got bullied by their chemistry teacher was suddenly willing to hurt  
a classmate just because he was told to. It was hard for him to be compassionate or friendly to Erica, Isaac or Boyd when they'd  
take Derek's word a total stranger in reality over listening for evidence. It was hard to be around Isaac in general especially  
when the other male was so harsh to him, his biting sarcasm more biting then sarcastic. Its also why Stiles stopped holding back,  
maybe some of the things seemed harsh and unwarranted but Stiles needed to protect himself. You see Stiles had some very  
private history with Isaac, after Scott met Allison and their relationship started getting real hot and heavy Stiles couldn't take it.  
He didn't want it to be something he worried about being a 'straight' virgin would be hard enough, not a lot of girls appreciated his  
energetic talkative intelligent nature. So he worried alot about his 'gay 'virginity, He was nearly 16 and he knew it was probably  
too early that he should wait for the right guy but he didn't want to. That first time in love thing didn't seem like the best, he'd  
been researching anal sex since before his 14th birthday he knew all the mechanics, different techniques and postions. 

So Stiles did something that was probably really stupid and his father would regret for him later but he approached Isaac Lahey.  
No one talked to him and Isaac wasn't one to make an effort for friends, the guy was tall and super hot. He played into the  
gorgeous and mysterious vibe very well, the only thing that seemed odd were the bruises. Isaac always had a few, on his thighs,  
calves mostly on his back and shoulders and sometimes in the face but that was rare. Teachers often asked it was probably the only  
time any teacher acknowledge Isaac when he had a nasty bruise on his eye, cheekbone, or head. 

Stiles did it quickly. He approached Isaac outside at lunch time, he barely made any eye contact as he started but met his blue eyes  
dead on as he finished. He watched the blonde falter " What ?" he choked.  
" I apologize if you're not.. .attracted to guys but I'm hoping...you are. "  
" You want ME to .. be your.. uh first ?" Isaac asked shocked but guarded waiting for the punchline.  
Stiles swallowed " Yes, I mean.. I'm attracted to you and you don't seem like the person that would tease me about this if.. uh we  
don't. Plus actually thinking about sex with Danny felt kind of odd especially since I feel the way I do about him the same as Scott.  
So ?"  
Isaac pushed a hand through his hair " You're serious ?"  
" Very. "  
" Uh.. alright, sure no problem. But it has to happen at your place and I have to be at the Cemetary by 5. "  
Stiles bit his lip to tame his grin he nodded slowly " I can do that. "  
" We'll talk time tomorrow ?"  
The brunette pulled a post it note from his pocket " Uh here.. I'll see what I can do about my place and you see if its uh tomorrow  
or whichever day. "  
Isaac curled his fingers around the yellow paper and stuffed it in his pocket " Alright. " 

That's what they did, Isaac's father ended up having some sort of conference that Saturday in Alamitos so Stiles could pick him up  
and then drop him off either back at home or at the cemetary. Plus his father has a shift starting at 7am and it doesn't end till after  
9pm. Stiles has no idea how he got that lucky especially since apparently it was the same weekend Scott had his 'double date' with  
Alison, Lydia and Jackson. 

At 10am Stiles had eaten, showered, cleaned his room and stuck all his clothes in the dryer and wouldn't need to touch it till after  
Isaac was gone. Isaac called awkwardly admitting that his dad was gone and he was ready, so Stiles drove over.  
" Hi. " it was the first thing out of his mouth as Isaac jogged towards him and hauled himself into the jeep, " Hey. " The drive back  
was quiet till he got two streets from his place when he asked " Have you eaten ?"  
The blonde frowned " Uh.. yeah I had some eggs. "  
" Are you sure ? I-I uh don't want you to get low blood sugar when we uh.. you know. "  
Isaac chuckled " You're hungry ?"  
" mostly nervous hunger, I promise not to throw up. " Blue eyes blinked at him " I uh.. thanks, sure we can grab something. "  
Stiles blushed but nodded making the detour to Sonic where he went through the drive-thru and ordered two burger meals. 

When they got back to Stiles' house they ate in the living room, they ended up having a pretty good discussion over batman comics.  
Stiles threw all the trash away before shifting " Um.. theirs mouth wash in the bathroom which is down the hall...if you want. "  
The blonde stood clearing his throat " Alright and your room is ?"  
" Next door,I'll be in there. " he points pushing his fingertips together, Isaac nodded walking past him. Stiles waited a few moments  
before going back into the kitchen, he washed his mouth and grabbed two waters before disappearing into his bedroom. He kicked  
his shoes and socks off throwing his hoodie in its normal place on his desk chair. Stiles set the waters on his nightstand next to the  
bottle of lube and the strip of condoms, he also closed the blinds but cracked the window to let air flow into the bedroom.  
" Hey.. " Brown eyes flew up " Hi.. um you alright ?''  
Isaac smiled " Yeah, so uh.. how do you want to do this ?" he offered a hand which Stiles blushed at even as he walked over.  
" I guess we could start with your shoes ?"  
The blonde blinked " What ?" Stiles laughed " I..mean it'll be easier if you take off your shoes and socks now so we don't have to  
fumble with it later. " He pointed towards his own bare feet, Isaac laughed " Oh..right. " He sat down on the end of the bed so he  
could untie his shoes kicking them off and pulling off his socks. Stiles watched him quietly before slowly straddling the blonde's  
waist, Isaac jerked back at the sudden movement but shook himself " Sorry. "  
" Its cool. " they both blushed as their faces got closer, Stiles swallowed " Can I ..kiss you or is that too much ? I - are you even  
comfortable with mmph- " Isaac's mouth sealed over his quieting the rambling brunette, he tilted his head deepening the kiss  
gently sliding their lips together. Once Stiles relaxed twining his fingers in the blonde's curls, Isaac groaned tapping his tongue  
politely against Stiles lips before invading his mouth. As they made out Isaac slowly pushed one hand up the back of Stiles' loose  
tshirt while his other found a permenant fixture on the brunette's hip. Wet lips sliding over each other breathing into one another's  
mouth in certain intervals when they weren't breathing through their noses. Isaac tilted his head leaning in closer to suck harshly  
on the brunette's bottom lip nipping at it gently causing the other to whimper. 

Stiles pushed their foreheads together as he pulled back raising his arms in silent invitation, Isaac took it pulling the graphic tshirt  
up and tossing it to the floor. Stiles blushed reaching for Isaac's own shirt, the blonde tensed making Stiles blush " Its too fast ? we  
can- "  
" Its fine.. really. " he grabbed the back of his shirt pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. Stiles swallowed " Wow. "  
The blonde laughed " You've seen it before. "  
" Well.. " the brunette blushed " I try not to look seeing as its a sort of unspoken rule in the locker room. "  
Isaac shrugged gliding his hand over Stiles side to his back he raised the smaller teen so he could pull him closer into a passionate  
kiss. Stiles gasped moaning quietly in the back of his throat, he blushed as they kissed letting his hands move over Isaac's torso.  
Stiles pulled back wanting to talk before he could get it out Isaac dove forward kissing at his throat sucking harshly on his neck.  
He moaned breath hitching as he gripped Isaac's shoulder " Oh... my " He rocked up trying to get closer to Isaac's teeth when he  
came back down into Isaac's lap he whined when he felt the hardness beneath the blonde's jeans. He tipped his head back giving  
the blonde more room before pulling back to kiss him, Isaac hummed into their wet kiss " I.. want to try something' Stiles panted  
out ' c-can I do that ?"  
Isaac stared into amber eyes " Yeah.. yeah. " Stiles blushed slowly moving to stand before slipping to his knees between Isaac's.  
The blonde blushed eyes widening " O-oh. "  
Brown eyes closed briefly before opening so he could reach for Isaac's jeans button " Is this okay ?"  
Isaac swallowed before nodding, he leaned back on his hands and watched Stiles unbutton his jeans and pull them down his thighs.  
He moved with the brunette who tossed the jeans behind him before reaching for his black briefs tucking the edge behind Isaac's  
balls. Stiles bit his lip looking up as he slowly stroked at the semi-hard on, Isaac breathed out slowly tilting his head back as his  
cock slowly filled with blood till he grew into his full nine inches. Stiles licked his lips ducking his head and tonguing over the  
appendage, lathering it excessively till he was ready to swallow the whole thing down. Since this was his first time it took several  
tries to get even half of it down his throat, he sat up more on his knees to get closer. Isaac groaned fisting the comforter, he panted  
" Fuck Stiles. " the brunette hummed working his throat around the head before pulling back to lick over his balls. Isaac grunted  
moving one hand to stroke over Stiles' back " Holy Fuck.. " 

Stiles chuckle came out as a giggle, he sucked hard around the mushroom head before going back down as far as he could. The  
blonde sighed leaning back more one hand gliding over the brunette's shoulder to carress the back of his head. Stiles hummed  
relaxing his throat as he took the cock deeper, Isaac jerked panting harshly fingers digging into the back of the smaller's neck.  
Stiles whined one hand squeezing a muscular thigh and he sucked harshly on the head.  
Isaac groaned " Alright, please god Stiles I'm not going to get anywhere near your ass if you keep- "  
Stiles pulled off panting softly he used the blonde's knees to help him stand, Isaac reached forward yanking his jeans down before  
pulling the brunette back on top of him. They met in a dirty harsh kiss, Isaac tasted his own precum in Stiles mouth making him  
groan. As they kissed they scrambled up the bed working eachother's briefs off till they were pressed against each other naked  
panting into eachother's mouths.  
Stiles pulled away nipping at Isaac's lip before reaching over for the bottle of lube, he paused meeting blue eyes " Can you ? or do  
you want me to ?"  
" No. " Isaac took the bottle licking his lips " I can do it.. " Stiles blushed before he carefully rolled onto his stomach pushing up on  
his knees.  
Isaac licked his lips again swallowing even as his cock bopped up against his abs, " Wow. "  
" Do.. uh start with um... rimming then one finger. " Stiles felt his neck and face heat up as the words left his lips " Do you - "  
" Yes. Don't worry, I did research. "  
" Oh.. okay. That's uh.. t-that's good to k-know-ohh!"  
Isaac carefully spread Stiles butt cheeks massaging the muscles to loosen the brunette up. He looked over Stiles clean pink  
puckered hole, he took a slow breath before leaning in and licking slowly over the hole. As he licked and sucked, Stiles whole body  
arched as he whined and moaned. The new pleasure seemed to go on forever when Isaac finally wormed his tongue into his hole  
his entire body jolted " Isaac. "  
The blonde grinned massaging his thighs and digging his tongue in deeper waiting a few moments before pulling back and  
gathering the lube. Isaac squinted at the label, water based cherry flavored non-toxic, he hummed spreading some over Stiles  
loosening hole. He went back in with his tongue while working his index finger in, he used the muscle to loosen the hole before  
sliding his middle finger in beside the first. Once the two fingers fit comfortably he pulled his tongue out and started working a  
third finger in. Stiles was a moaning mess, his cock bobbing while precum dripped from his cock onto the comforter. His red face  
was pressed down harshly into the pillow, panting so much drool was pooling into the cotton. He had reached down gripping his  
own thighs so he didn't touch himself even though his cock was bobbing up and down begging for attention.  
It wasn't till Isaac had all four fingers moving smoothly in and out of Stiles channel that the brunette snapped " Please, please I'm  
ready I'm so ready! "  
Isaac swallowed pulling his fingers out slowly he reached for the condoms " Roll over. "  
Stiles sluggishly moved to his back spreading his legs wide for the blonde " You want a condom ?"  
Glazed brown eyes blinked up to meet lustful blue " N-no. " he laid back staring at the ceiling while Isaac prepped himself .

After the condom was on he settled on his knees between the brunette's open thighs, sliding them around his waist" You ready ?"  
" Mmhm. "  
" Stiles. "  
" Yes, yes I'm ready Isaac. " He slurred letting their eyes finally connect, " I'm so so ready " Stiles sobbed as Isaac pushed in slowly  
but in one solid stroke. Stiles gasped clutching at the blonde's forearms, he squeezed his eyes shut as Isaac started with slow  
strokes to get the smaller boy comfortable. As Stiles became comfortable and the buzzing tinge turned to pleasure he wrapped his  
legs high around Isaac's waist and pulled the blonde closer. Isaac grunted thrusting his hips forward and sliding their lips together  
in wet panting kisses.  
Stiles looped his arms around Isaac's sweaty shoulders rolling his hips to meet the taller boys.  
" Uh.. oh right there right there. "  
" Yeah there? " Isaac jolted his hips forward nailing Stiles' prostate dead on, the brunette threw his head back " Yes! oh god, Isaac! "  
The blonde grinned rolling his hips to purposely either nail the nerve head on or miss it before hitting it harshly. Stiles held onto  
him panting into his shoulder or throat whichever one was closest, Isaac groaned " Fuck, you feel so good. "  
Brown eyes closed and sucked softly on the the blonde's neck curling his fingers in lose curls. Isaac thrusted harshly grabbing  
onto Stiles hip, the smaller boy fell back on his elbows where their foreheads pressed together. Isaac's curls sticking to his forehead  
with sweat that rolled down his back, Stiles gasped digging his nails into the wet skin.  
They kissed sporadically before Stiles' orgasmed nails digging into the blonde's back and biceps. Isaac grunted biting down pretty  
harshly into the meat of Stiles' neck as he orgasmed himself body shuddering before stilling over the brunette. 

The two teens pulled away slowly giving each other a few last gentle kisses, Isaac pulled off the condom tying it off before throwing  
it away in Stiles' trashcan. The blonde fell back on the bed panting softly, Stiles watched him from where he lay on his back. They  
lay in silence for a few moments, Stiles suddenly realizing how quiet and cold the room is without Isaac over him. The brunette  
rolled over on his side gently meeting blue eyes, Isaac sighed " You alright ?"  
" Yeah.. " he bit his lip reaching over to glide a hand through the sweat on his abdomen.  
Isaac watched him catching his hand " You're gonna get sweat everywhere. "  
" Yeah I don't care. " Stiles slipped over straddling the blonde leaning down and kissing him. Isaac groaned grabbing his thighs  
kissing back passionately hands moving over the slender body on top of his.  
The passion slowly turned to gentle languid kisses Stiles cupping the blonde's jaw so he could hold him in place. Isaac hummed  
pushing himself up while holding Stiles to lean against the headboard till the brunette was seated properly in his lap.  
Isaac groaned as their hips rocked together " You want to ride me ?"  
Stiles gasped blushing softly " Yes. " he whined tightening his fingers in blonde curls. 

The brunette pushed up on his knees reaching back blindly to guide Isaac's now hard cock into his ass not even bothering with a  
condom. Stiles panted for a moment before rising and gliding off that thick cock, he threw his head back hands on the blonde's chest. Isaac groaned pushing his pelvis up to  
thrust upwards, Stiles whined rising up and gliding back down leaning down to bite gently at the teen's peck.Isaac grunted thrusting his hips forward gripping the smaller boys hips helping him bounce. Stiles leaned forward burying his face in the taller's neck pumping his calves. Isaac held him closer panting, he pulled Stiles face from his neck sealing their mouths together. Stiles moaned gasping in shock when Isaac shifted sliding down and rolling them on their sides. Stiles whines " Isaac- " " Yeah, I know hold on babe " the blond shifts reaching down to pull out then he turned Stiles over. The brunet grunted at the unexpected move leaning back into the bigger body " Isaac " " Shh' he pulled Stiles leg up slightly moving his own so they were flush together as he pushed his cock back into the wet hole. ' I got you, hows that ?" " Mm' Stiles turned his head so he could reconnect their mouths ' its deeper.. god.. you feel good. " Isaac worked his hips forward letting his cock drag in and out, kissing over pale skin. Stiles moaned brokenly feeling the large hand wrap around his cock " 'Zac ' he gripped at the arm around his waist ' Don't stop.. please don't stop " " I won't baby, I won't stop " they curled tighter around each other Isaac continued to work his hips. Stiles arched gave a loud sobbing keen as he orgasms body convulsing against Isaac who held him close while he fucked him through it till he eventually orgasms himself. They lay together panting, Isaac regained himself first reaching down to slide himself from Stiles hole his cum sliding out along side it. Stiles groaned rolling over, Isaac caught his waist and pulled him back leaning over him. " Hey you alright ?" " Mm.. just a.. wow " The blond chuckled kissing at his neck " wow yourself darlin' " he leaned in and kissed him. Stiles turned his head up returning it sliding his hands up the broad chest to around his neck. They kissed slowly touching and brushing in soft kisses, Isaac pulled away carefully " You alright now ?" " Yes.. " Isaac rolled off him " Good. " Stiles had to ask Isaac to clean him up best he could after they finished, it was a bit awkward asking him but he didn't want the cum to dry inside of him. Isaac didn't seem to have any problems with helping shrugging that 'he was responsible. ' 

 

The brunette blushed when they made eye contact " You.. uh can shower if you want to ?" he trailed off  
into a question. Isaac shrugged " Thanks, but uh I gotta work and it seems stupid to shower before getting dirty again. But I will  
take a leak before we leave. "  
Stiles nodded " Okay. " he watched the other leave after pulling his black briefs on. He carefully stood breathing slowly to get the  
blood back into his legs and thighs. Stiles was actually amazed that he didn't hurt like he thought he would, their was a small  
tickling ache in his lower back but besides that and the ones on his hips from Isaac's hold on him he was perfectly fine. He put his  
former clothes back on since he was just going to shower again when he got back from Isaac's.  
The blonde came back into the room slowly while Stiles was putting his jeans back on " Are you okay ?"  
Brown eyes flew up and he blushed " Uh yeah, a little achey but that's it. " He tugged on his shirt then gingerly sat to put on his  
socks. Isaac watched him carefully as he dressed himself, " No shoes ?" he asked as he sat down to slip his socks and shoes back on.  
Stiles shrugged standing " I'm just driving you and then headed back here. I'm gonna be all alone till at least 9:30. "  
Isaac nodded standing and pulling on his jean jacket " Alright, you ready ?"  
The brunette blushed clearing his throat " Yeah. Before we leave .. can I . " he swallowed dropping his sentence.  
Isaac frowned " Can you ?" he asked gently watching Stiles walking over slowly.  
He bit his lip " Can.. I kiss you one last time ?" Blue eyes widened and he swallowed reaching out to touch Stiles' hip " Yeah. "  
They met slowly, Stiles pushing up on his toes wrapping an arm around Isaac's neck as their lips met. The kiss was slow but it  
was passionate, they pulled away slowly Stiles biting his lip with a blush, " Uh... Thank you.. "  
Isaac cleared his throat, " you're ..uh welcome. " 

The drive was quiet but not as nervous or heavy as the first, Stiles drove directly to the cemetary where he parked. They said swift  
goodbyes with mentions of seeing eachother on Monday before Isaac disappeared into the building. Stiles drove home, ate then  
showered and changed his clothes. 

 

\------------------------------SS-IL-SS-IL---------------------------------------------SS-IL-SS-IL------------------------------------------------SS-IL-SS-IL----------------------------------

 

Now, well now Stiles felt weird sitting in Scott's bedroom while they discussed the real possibilty of Jackson being the kanima.  
Which still left the fact that Lydia had never reacted to the kanima's paralyzing venom or ever turned, so what the hell was she?  
Scott looked over at him " Are you alright ?"  
Stiles blinked " Uh yeah.. fine. "  
" Really because you and Isaac- "  
" I'm fine Scott. I gotta go, why don't you talk to Derek about whatever the hell you need to so we can catch Jackson now that he's  
made this so much worse. And why don't you two decide if you're together or not because now we're all confused. " He stood up  
grabbing his backpack and left, he drove home only half way paying attention. 

 

Once he was home he headed to his room throwing his bag towards his desk while pulling his hoodie and shirt off wondering how  
long he had to shower before his dad got home.  
" Its been awhile since you stripped for me. "  
Stiles froze back to the window he felt the shivers glide up his spine. He slowly turned to face the blonde " I wouldn't have called it  
stripping. "  
Isaac shrugged " I did. " he leaned back against the window frame watching the human. Stiles swallowed shifting to cross his arms  
over his chest the motion made the werewolf laugh making the human blush " Shut up. "  
" Nothing I haven't seen before ."  
Stiles groaned, nearly pouting as he dropped his arms " What do you want, why are you here?"  
Isaac sighed " I'm sorry. "  
" What?! " his mouth fell open making the beta chuckle " Isaac if this is some joke-"  
" No. " the blonde stood up slowly moving closer " I put it together how long Scott's been a werewolf and it only makes sense that  
you knew too. So when we were together it wasn't just about your virginity was it ?"  
Stiles swallowed a red blush sliding down his chest " I.. Scott and I we both realized that we could... die at anytime with Derek and  
Peter. He had- has Allison and I don't know when my princess or my knight are going to show up so I picked you. " He paused  
looking down, Isaac stepped closer " I figured, but I'm not here for an explanation I believed what you told me in the beginning.  
I'm here now because of what happened the other night at Scott's "  
Stiles swallowed " You don't- "  
" I'm sorry, Derek's my alpha I'm compelled to follow his instructions. He wanted Lydia and I'm sorry for the way I have been  
treating you I just.. I never told anyone what happened between us and I've been wondering about whether or not to tell Derek.  
Especially now that I know you know, that you're so involved in this world. "  
Brown eyes narrowed " Isaac.. why are you here?" he stepped closer " What is this really about ?"  
Blue eyes flickered away before he swallowed " I thought.. I mean I overheard what you were telling Scott about how you should  
leave it alone. That Derek had asked and that if we wanted the bite its our choice. I guess I thought with the way things are maybe  
we could... " he trailed off terror crawling up his throat.  
Stiles licked his lips " You would have to tell Derek right if we.. if we were together ?"  
Isaac's eyebrows flew up " Well.. yeah, mostly because he'd smell you on me. He'd want to know why I uh.. why I was with you. "  
he paused before continuing " You see I haven't been like this long but the first thing Derek really taught me and Erica were  
interpreting emotions and listening for heartbeats to determine if someone is lying. The first emotions were anger, anxiety, lust or  
arousal and fear. Derek explained about you because you have the most complex smell. "  
" I do ?"  
The blonde smirked " Yeah, I mean their's always this underlying scent of anxiety, erratic energy. You never sit still, heartbeats  
always jumping that's usually why Derek glares at you because he can't actually tell if you're lying. Anyway I noticed.. the arousal  
around you alot lately not really in the beginning you usually smelled angry around me which.. I guess I deserve. But um in the  
last two months arousal came out more, at first I thought maybe Derek or uh.. Erica but then it happened in the classroom when  
we were "  
" Yeah, I get it. "  
Isaac cleared his throat " You were angry and anxious but it was almost fearful lust I could smell, that's actually why I smiled  
after you made that crack about poetry in english class. I know I've been a power hungry jackass and I can apologize as many  
times as you want me to, but I just.. is their a chance ?"  
Stiles bit his lip reaching tentatively for the beta's shirt, Isaac let him stepping closer " You have to be serious, this can't be a joke or  
some sort of- "  
" Its not I swear, Derek doesn't even know. I'm not hurting you Stiles. And if you want to wait to tell Scott I can do that too- "  
" He'd know just like Derek would, he'd smell you in here. " the brunette let his eyelashes flutter closed as he tipped his head down.  
Stiles sighed " I'll tell him while we figure out this Kanima thing, I have no idea how but.. " he trailed off " We can try Isaac but  
don't promise- "  
"One promise, this isn't a joke. "  
Their eyes met and they slowly met in the middle for a kiss, Isaac slipped his hands down Stiles back holding the human close.  
Stiles let the beta deepen the kiss while he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, Isaac groaned slowly pulling away pressing  
their foreheads together " Your dad's home. " Stiles' shuddered " I'm going to have to tell him too. "  
The blonde tensed " Are you- "  
" Please, I'm already lying to him about so much. You- you'll just be my boyfriend it won't be weird if you're over here. "  
Isaac blinked then a slow smirk spread over his face " Boyfriend eh?"  
Stiles blushed opening his mouth when a sudden knock on his door which swung open " Hey Kid, is dinner oh. "  
Sheriff Noah Stilinski paused especially when his son suddenly spun around and pressed his bare back to Isaac Lahey's clothed  
chest " Stiles ?"  
The brunette blushed clearing his throat " Uh.. hey dad. "  
" Kiddo, you have company for dinner ?"  
Stiles opened his mouth but it was Isaac that spoke " Sheriff, I just dropped by. I'm the boyfriend. "  
Noah Stilinski raised an eyebrow " New Boyfriend ?"  
The blonde smiled " Yeah.. just a few days, but uh I have to go. " he met the sheriff 's green eyes " Its cool if I use the front door ?"  
" Uh.. of course Isaac. " he stepped back so Isaac who planted a sweet peck on Stiles' mouth before exiting the bedroom and leaving.  
Stiles blushed meeting his father's eyes " I can explain ?" 

 

After the talk with his father, Stiles knew he would have to talk with Scott which he did quite awkwardly. Scott couldn't believe  
it especially when Stiles admitted to him about his and Isaac's sexual past.  
" Why didn't you tell me ? especially after he was bitten?"  
" I didn't know how, I was shocked myself. I couldn't believe any of it was happening .Look Isaac came over and he told me he  
wants to be with me he promises that its not a joke or an elborate scheme. I already told my dad or rather Isaac did, anyway he's  
going to tell Derek and I know we have the Jackson- Kanima- Gerard issue going on but. " he paused swallowing " Look I know how  
this seems but I've never questioned your relationship with Alison out of everyone I am the only one whose been behind you  
about this. I know you love her and I've been very accepting of her coming between us. I'm just asking for a chance to be happy .....  
with Isaac. "  
Scott stared at him, his best friend " Okay. If this is what you want then okay Stiles. "  
The teen smiled hugging his best friend, Scott laughed " Thanks Scott. "  
" No problem. "


	2. Chapter 2- Spilling half the secret

The next day he was actually really surprised when he walked out of his house to find Isaac leaning on the porch railing " Hey. "   
Amber eyes blinked " You- "   
" Were hoping for a ride. "   
Stiles rolled his eyes " You gotta stop doing that. "   
" Oh yeah ?" The blond smirked walking over and catching the brunet's hips leaning into kiss him as Stiles tried to answer   
" Yes, I'd hate to mmph- " he let the wolf kiss him before he laughed against the other's lips " Mmhm " he pulled away " Riding to   
school together ? What would Erica and Boyd think ?"   
" They already know, I told Derek and them Saturday. It was actually pretty anti-climatic, no yelling, growling or roars. "   
Stiles hummed wrapping his arms more firmly around the taller's neck " That's good. "   
" How did your dad and Scott take it ?" Isaac asked gliding his hands down the human's back to rest above his ass. 

The brunet sighed slipping his fingers into blond curls " Dad took it pretty easy, he's honestly happier its you and not Derek.   
Scott was surprised especially when I told him everything but I think I talked him into it pretty well. Plus he promised that what  
ever happens with Jackson and Derek won't effect our relationship."   
Isaac leaned in kissing him softly " That sounds fair, although I'm guessing that was a real worry huh ? you and Derek ?"   
Stiles blushed " Well.. yes in the fact that he's attractive. No in the never gonna happen plus between human sex with you and   
the possibility of wolf sex with you, Derek won't win at all. Plus the guy is twenty-three. "   
Isaac laughed kissing him before pulling away wide smile lighting up his face " C'mon we've gotta go. " 

Just as Stiles parked Isaac grabbed his hand " Quick question. "   
Whiskey eyes fluttered up to meet azure " Yeah ?"   
The wolf leaned closer letting his eyes turn a bright beta yellow " How long till we try out this .. wolf sex ?"   
Stiles blushed and he groaned knowing Isaac could hear his heart rate speed up and smell the scent of arousal that drifted off him .  
Isaac grinned " Good to know. "   
" But I didn't mmph- " Isaac kissed him deepening the kiss easily to swipe his tongue on the roof of the human's mouth " No need.   
I'd say two weeks to a month tops depending on time and .. availability. "   
Stiles blushed " You.. " he groaned before blinking " Actually. "   
The wolf raised an eyebrow " What ?"   
" That's something.. Scott did mention. "   
" Yes ?" The blond questioned.   
Stiles hummed " He was hoping maybe you'd be the go between, sharing information is easier if you have someone who works   
for both sides. He thought maybe I could do that, but just being your boyfriend won't make Derek like me anymore then he does   
now. However you've been Scott's little .. side project since your dad died and you got arrested so.. "   
Isaac sighed pushing a hand through his hair " I can't promise anything and I definitely will have to talk- "   
" To Derek I know, I'm not asking you to spy or betray your alpha. I'm just sharing information and relaying Scott's message,  
However I would like to know if you plan on oh I don't know injuring yourself or doing anything stupid maybe flirt with anyone- " 

" Hey. " Isaac caught his chin staring intensely into brown eyes " Stiles for now you are mine and I am yours. I'm not flirting or   
playing or manipulating anyone. I will not betray you, understand ?"   
Stiles swallowed his heart beat slowing and his scent smelled much lighter, for once Isaac couldn't smell any anxiety. The human   
leaned forward and kissed him almost like their first kiss but a lot like their first last kiss. Isaac sighed letting his tongue out   
gently to caress his lips before they pulled away, Stiles hummed " I understand. Believe it or not I do trust you Isaac, just like I   
did the first time. "   
The blond grinned giving him one more smacking kiss before pulling back " C'mon we gotta go. " 

Classmates stared which wasn't too hard to understand. Stiles and Isaac had one thing in common at school, Lacrosse and they   
rarely ever played together. Before Isaac was bitten Stiles and he had a silent.. respect for one another, how else was he supposed  
to treat his first ?   
Isaac slipped his arm over his shoulder guiding them to Stiles locker, Scott smiled while Allison and Lydia gave them odd looks   
" Since when ?"   
" unimportant. "   
Stiles elbowed Isaac lightly " Behave. " he unlocked his locker and pulled out his books slipping them into his backpack before  
closing it. The brunet smiled at the girls " Isaac is my boyfriend.. "   
The blond nodded making Allison narrow her eyes " Erica and Boyd ?"   
" Respect it and won't cause anymore trouble. " Isaac spoke making eye contact with the huntress. 

Allison glared at him before nodding and leaving with Lydia down the hall, Scott sighed looking at Stiles.   
The brunet shrugged " boyfriend or not I don't control what comes out of his mouth only what goes in. "   
Brown eyes narrowed " Dude, way too much information" and the beta jogged off. 

Stiles shrugged looking at Isaac " Too much ?"   
" Considering out of us both who exactly did what that wasn't any information. " The blond sent a half smirk at him, Stiles   
grumbled " Shut up. Besides you loved it. "   
" I did and I can't wait for you to do it again. "   
Stiles only response was to blush. 

The looks continued through out the first four periods and Lunch, they sat in the cafeteria their odd group of nine. Jackson knew   
more then Lydia or Danny at this point but both were too smart to be completely ignorant of the situation. Stiles ended up in this  
weird spot between Isaac and Scott, Allison purposely sat between Lydia and Jackson with Danny between Scott and the red  
head. Boyd settled between Erica and Jackson to keep the peace, which left Erica beside Isaac to tease him. 

Stiles while sitting pressed up against Isaac was mostly paying attention to Scott and Danny, Isaac would periodically curl his   
fingers into the human's hip or up his side. Stiles just relaxed into his boyfriend's larger body his hand dragging over the denim   
on his thigh. Isaac eventually couldn't take it and clasped his hand over Stiles squeezing gently, the human frowned but stopped   
the movement. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes " How did you two even end up together ? "   
Stiles blushed looking at the blond with a raised eyebrow, Isaac shrugged " I kissed him. "   
Scott laughed which made Stiles punch his shoulder digging his face into his wolf's chest, Isaac chuckled softly gliding his hand   
down his back.   
Danny raised an eyebrow while Allison gawked " And you just..went with it?!" She glared at Stiles who blushed and cleared his   
throat " Well.. ' he looked at Isaac ' yeah.. can we stop talking about this?"   
Scott pressed his lips together to stop his laughter, but Jackson frowned " Wait.. I thought you had a thing for Lydia ?"   
" Um.. not really' Stiles lifted a shoulder ' I mean she's gorgeous and brilliant but it was mostly to conceal my bisexuality plus... " he   
paused stroking a finger over Isaac's hand making eye contact with the blond " I sort of had this silly crush on Isaac and I hadn't   
come out yet also ' he looked at Jackson ' It pissed you off and that was hilarious. "   
Lydia frowned " I feel like I should be offended but I don't know how with how adorable you two are. " 

Isaac was watching him slightly confused they hadn't actually ever discussed why Stiles had chosen him, when the brunet had   
propositioned him he'd said he was attracted to him and thought Isaac wouldn't make fun of him.. but was their more to it ? He   
definitely had to ask now. Stiles pressed his face into his neck kissing the skin gently while relaxing into him glad the   
interrogation was over. Isaac held him close moving his hand up to grab his drink letting Stiles wandering hand free, the human   
took the chance to continue where he left off curling his fingers over the denim. Isaac turned his head and bit at Stiles neck   
" We'll be having a discussion about this. "   
Stiles blushed but nodded. 

 

Later the two sat together in Stiles' bedroom, Isaac leaned back on the window giving the human some space. The blond cleared   
his throat " First off.. I need to say that you have wandering hands in public. "   
Stiles blushed " I wasn't - "   
" I know baby, I'm not mad I'm just telling you that your hands don't need to be near my groin in public. " Isaac winked making   
Stiles blush as he giggled.   
They made eye contact and Isaac cleared his throat " Crush ?"   
Whiskey eyes widened before lowering slightly " Yeah.. ' he sighed ' It was a crush.. I mean we didn't know each other.. not really.   
But you were cute and so.. shy, it all makes sense now but before not really. You've always been tall so it was odd to see you make  
yourself so small and invisible. But because of that people left you alone.. I just found you so.. gorgeous to be honest and I wasn't   
lying I tried really hard not to look at you in the locker room.. on the field was a different story. " 

Stiles swallowed meeting azure eyes " You were friendly.. but didn't have friends and you were nice to everyone so I didn't think... you would laugh or hurt me if  
I offered. I didn't even think you'd say yes at most I thought you'd be flattered. "   
Isaac bit his lip " I was.. mostly shocked but after that at home.. after I said yes I was.. " he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Stiles licked his lips " After.. it was like I had a beacon for you, it would annoy Scott not that he knew but it was like if you were   
in the room I was focused in on you while trying really hard not to let you know. "   
" Why didn't you say something before ?" Isaac asked. 

The brunet paused " Because I wanted one moment..that was about me and one other person, I chose you. It was chaos what we   
were going through.. I was playing this part and I needed something for me. It was selfish, but I couldn't get you involved. People  
were dying, Lydia was attacked. Scott-Allison things were crazy I needed you to want me even if it was a few hours and I couldn't   
risk you getting hurt. "   
Isaac paused " And after..when I took the bite ?" 

Stiles bit his lip hard bringing his knees to his chest where he sat on his bed " What was I supposed to do Isaac ? We were at   
lacrosse practice, Scott was trying to determine who the other wolf was. When he told me my dad was there, we found out your dad  
had been murdered, we were all so worried about the full moon. I wanted to say something, but when could I have ? when you   
were taken into custody ? when we were trying to save you ? When you almost killed me ?"   
" I wasn't - "   
" Isaac it's okay Scott tried- " 

" No! ' Isaac blushed rubbing the back of his neck ' I mean.. it was so weird like the blood lust was obvious which is how I got out of   
the cell and ..uh killed the deputy. ' he licked his lips ' but I turned to you and it wasn't blood lust- I could smell you and it was like  
everything I had wanted for months was right there.. all I wanted was to..take you but then Derek stopped me. " 

Stiles stared at him in wonder he stood up slowly walking the distance between his bed and the window. The human watched as   
he stepped up to his wolf pressing against him chest to chest, Isaac touched his waist gently. Stiles pushed up on his toes pressing   
his mouth to the blond's in a sweet all consuming kiss. Isaac groaned pulling Stiles closer, the brunet pressed harder hands   
sliding around the taller's neck right into his hair. 

They stood kissing for what seemed like hours, Isaac reached down grabbed the human by his thighs and lifted. Isaac walked   
them to the bed pulling away slowly " I'm going to take off your clothes. "   
Stiles shuddered dragging his fingers through blond curls " Okay.. as long as yours come off "   
" Of course. " Isaac grinned kissing him before setting him down. The wolf undressed him before pulling his own clothes off. 

The fell onto the bed mouths pressed together, it was familiar the way Stiles wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist the way   
forearms bracketed his head. Stiles moaned dragging his nails down Isaac's broad back, he pulled away briefly " We can't have   
sex "   
Isaac whined " What ? Why not ?"   
Stiles blushed " because I didn't know.. I didn't you know clean- "   
" Oh.. you mean anal, yeah I was just hoping to uh make out maybe convince you to blow me " Isaac kissed at his neck.   
Brown eyes closed as the teen blushed arousal flaring through him " um.. okay "   
Isaac grinned kissing him before pulling back " Although I would totally wait if you do want to take care of that so we can have sex"  
Stiles groaned " Shut up and kiss me "   
" Gladly.. " 

Stiles face was buried in Isaac's groin taking as much of his cock as he could. Isaac leaned back on the headboard watching Stiles  
" Fuck.. Sti. God baby " he curled his hand around the back of the human's neck.   
Stiles moaned pulling back to gasp for air, he shifted up onto his knees into the were's lap. Isaac caught his hips meeting him in   
a messy clumsy kiss, Stiles hands tangled in blond curls as Isaac wrapped one of his around their cocks to stroke roughly. 

They had cum together, Stiles falling pliant against the werewolf panting into his throat.   
Isaac laid back rubbing over his back " Breathe, that's it baby. "   
Once Stiles caught his breath did the werewolf relax " you alright ?" he asked softly  
" mm yeah ' the blond slid his knuckles down the human's spine ' yeah, I'm okay"   
Stiles nodded " Good " he leaned up slightly and kissed him before returning to the blond's chest. 

They laid together quietly till Isaac shifted pushing himself up, Stiles frowned " What is it ?"   
" Someone's outside.. I think its Scott.. with Allison and Lydia. "   
Stiles sighed kissing his neck " We should get dressed "   
" Do we have to ? " whined the werewolf.   
The brunet raised an eyebrow and rolled his whiskey eyes before climbing off the bed. When Isaac didn't move he threw a shirt   
at him " Yes, get up. Only I get to see all that "   
Isaac grinned golden skin stretched over lean muscles as he moved to stand and pulling his briefs back on. Stiles tugged on Isaac's  
shirt leaning up to kiss him hands running over miles of warm skin. The werewolf slid his jeans back on tugging at the blue shirt  
" What do I get to wear if you won't give me my shirt back ?" 

Whiskey eyes twinkled up at blue " Give me your lacrosse hoodie and you can have your shirt back "   
The Were smirked " Fair trade " he pulled the hoodie from his backpack tossing at the brunet who changed out of it quickly.   
Isaac pulled on his t-shirt before leaning down to give a harsh bite on the hickey already blooming on the human's neck " Don't   
touch anyone please "   
Stiles leaned into him wrapping an arm up and behind himself to tangle it in the other's hair " I-I can do that I can "   
" Good boy " Isaac's almost feral grin made something in Stiles tingle.


End file.
